Snowballs Of Summer
by NanaHastuiku
Summary: Our tribute to both summer and Fruits Basket. Someone's playing a prank. Oneshot.


Snowballs of Summer 

By Tamakia'gss and PrinceyAmiKenshin

Disclaimer: We don't own Fruits Basket. Duh. But if rights to it ever go on EBay, you can be sure we'll bid. Because Fruits Basket is good like that. Yeah.

The school gym was packed, but no one knew why.

"Hey! What the hell's going on!" screamed the pleasant voice of one Kyo Sohma.

"Shut up, Cat," responded the ever more pleasant Yuki Sohma.

"What was that? You wanna fight? Huh! Huh!"

"No, I do not. Especially not in such a crowded location with plenty of unsuspecting girls nearby. But you didn't think of that, did you?"

"...SHUT UP! Let's take this outside, now!"

"But then you would miss the answer to your original question."

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

"You'd be far too busy being unconscious."

"WHAT! You damn rat, I hate you!"

"Please don't fight!" interjected our favorite rice ball, Tohru Honda. "I'm sure that everything will become clear soon."

"Yes, just calm down," added Shigure Sohma. This caused Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo to do a double take.

"What are YOU doing here!" Kyo "asked."

"Why, I'm almost insulted! I'll have you know that I received an invite to this organization, just as you did." He then proceeded to produce said invitation. Kyo inspected it before "harrumphing."

"Whatever. Stupid dog..."

"The mystery just intrigued me so; it spoke to the writer within me! I had to find out what was going on," Shigure continued.

"That's amazing!" Tohru cried. "How noble sounding!"

"And I suppose the chance to ogle a prodigious amount of high school girls in the process was only an added bonus?" Yuki asked mildly.

Shigure put his hand to his brow in mock horror. "Yuki, that you would ever think such cruel untrue things of poor innocent me is astonishing! I'll have you know that I am a very refined gentleman."

"I'm sure," is what went through both Yuki and Kyo's minds at that instant. However, outwardly, only an eye roll was expressed.

"TOHRU!" came a sudden squeal. "Princess Tohru, your loyal knight is here!" Hyperactive Momiji Sohma came racing through the throngs of confused people, followed by Hatsuharu Sohma.

"Yo," was all Haru said, before proceeding to amuse himself by tugging Yuki's sleeve.

"Tohru, Tohru, why do you think we're here? Why why why? I got an invitation in the mail but I don't know who it's from!" Momiji wailed.

Before we progress any further, allow us, the authoresses, to explain this invitation. It was plain, really; written on a standard size white index card. It merely said, "Your Presence is Requested in the School Gym this Coming Saturday at 11:45 AM." These cards were sent to everyone who attended the school, teachers included. Now, let us rejoin the story.

"We all got invitations, Momiji," said Tohru. "But no one's really sure what's going on."

"OWWW!" came Kyo's sudden yell.

"I knew it was you, Orangey!" Arisa Uotani proclaimed. "I'd recognize that ugly mop you call hair anywhere."

"Get you're filthy foot off my HEAD, Yankee!" came Kyo's reply from the floor.

"Kyo! Are you all right? Uo-chan, please let him up!" Tohru cried, distressed.

"Fine, fine," Uo shrugged, removing the offending appendage. "Hey, Tohru, have you seen Hanajima anywhere? I can't find her."

"Oh, I'm sure she's here somewhere," Shigure said. "It is a rather large crowd, you know."

"I know! Let's go on a QUEST to find her!" Momiji suggested energetically. "Come, Princess Tohru!"

"Every time you open your mouth-" Kyo started, grinding his knuckles, but he was interrupted by Tohru.

"Now, now, Momiji, I really think it'd be better if we just stayed here," she said. "Hana-chan has a better chance of finding us than we do of finding her."

"Psychic freak," Kyo muttered, followed by a sharp, "OW!" as Uo slapped him smartly across his head.

"Hmm," said Yuki. "It's past 11:45. In fact, it's almost noon."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the lights in the gym dimmed. All conversation ceased immediately as people began to look around expectantly. And then, it happened.

There was a small noise, at first, to give it away. A small creaking noise, that caused everyone to look above them, just in time. What they saw astounded them. Hundreds of brightly colored objects were hurtling down towards them, pulled by the force of gravity. There were screams and cringes, but there was no time to escape. All was lost. And then, it was over.

"WATER BALLOONS!" Kyo Sohma screamed, before he collapsed onto the puddly ground. He then proceeded to twitch and eventually "poof."

Tohru gasped and gathered him up in her arms, attempting to hide him. However, everyone was too busy attending to his or her own person to notice the mishap, which was very fortunate, or Hatori Sohma would be working nonstop for months. And we all know that Hatori is overworked anyway.

Haru's reaction was slightly different. "WHAT THE HELL? WHO DID THIS! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU'LL BE PAYING MY DRYCLEANING BILL! If there's anything left after the hospital bills, that is." He cracked his knuckles. "All right, fess up! Who did this!"

"I did," came a low voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see...Saki Hanajima?

Yes, that was definitely Saki Hanajima standing there in the doorway. The profuse amount of black was unmistakable.

"Hana-chan?" Tohru spluttered disbelievingly, hiding Kitty-Kyo behind her back. "You did this?"

"I did," Hanajima replied.

"Why?" Shigure asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Because I wanted to wish you all a very happy summer."

"...That makes no sense, Wave Girl," said someone random from the crowd.

"You did this all yourself?" Yuki asked.

"No," Hanajima said. "Megumi helped me."

Megumi Hanajima poked his head into the doorway. "Hello," he said. "I did help with this prank, but it is not yet complete."

"It isn't? Hanajima asked, actually sounding somewhat surprised.

"No." Megumi then brought out a large bucket of water and doused his sister. "Happy Summer, Saki."

And in the end, it's Megumi who wins.

The End-

This is what happens when you hold a water fight just after reading Fruits Basket manga.


End file.
